The most common construction for bicycle wheels includes spokes made of stainless steel or other metal. While stainless steel is strong, it is also heavy. Therefore, the spokes must be made as thin as possible to make them as light as possible. However, the thinner the spoke, the less strength it has. The thicker the spoke, the stronger it is. Therefore, in making spokes of steel, there is a tradeoff between making the spokes strong and making them lightweight. Thus, there is a need for a wheel with spokes that can be both lightweight and strong without having to deal with this tradeoff between the two. Another problem with steel spokes is that, if they are bent, they weaken and ultimately fail such that they must be replaced if bent.
One solution to this problem was presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,190 which issued to Harold Johnson on May 5, 1992, for an invention entitled “High Modulus Multifilament Spokes And Method” (hereinafter the “'190 patent”). The '190 patent is fully incorporated herein by this reference. The '190 patent discloses a high modulus multifilament non-rigid and rigid wheel spoke that includes a fiber mid-portion between a first and second end having attachment members affixed thereto. The '190 patent also discloses methods of supporting a hub within a wheel rim by means of a plurality of spokes or by means of continuous lengths of spokes.
While the device presented in the '190 patent clearly made advancements over the state of the art at that time, the device nevertheless has its shortcomings. For instance, the small diameter of the filament spokes requires that the spokes be maintained in a substantially axial arrangement with its connectors. This, unfortunately, makes the manufacturing of wheels incorporating the '190 technology more difficult due to the of off-axis tension. Specifically, even though the spokes of the '190 patent are orders of magnitude stronger than their metallic counterparts, the strength of the '190 spokes is slightly decreased from its maximum strength due to the bend in the spokes as they leave the wheel rim when installed in a wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,281 which issued on Mar. 14, 2000, to Richard Campbell and entitled “Low Rotational Mass Bicycle Wheel System” (hereinafter the '281 patent), disclosed a bicycle wheel system having spokes extending radially from hub to spoke. The spokes are provided with fillings at its rim end which are constructed with minimal mass and fillings at the hub end which allow adjustment of the tension of the spoke. The spokes are constructed of a bundle of liquid crystal fibers having no significant creep surrounded by an extruded plastic jacket.
While the spoke presented in the '281 patent certainly represents a milestone in bicycle wheel technology and light-weight wheel manufacturing, it nevertheless has its challenges with implementation. First of all, there are manufacturing challenges in keeping the spokes aligned with their connectors. In narrow-width wheel applications, the device disclosed in the '281 are difficult to install as the alignment is important. This alignment results in increased assembly costs and overall product costs.
The present invention resolves these problems by providing spokes that are both lighter in weight than steel and significantly stronger than steel, and that are flexible such that they can bend without suffering damage. Moreover, due to their significant strength and durability, fewer numbers of spokes are required on wheels while still providing a lightweight wheel with superior strength.